Watching videos/TV programs is a common social activity in many homes. Different home users use a centrally placed TV (e.g., the living room TV) to watch their favorite TV programs at their convenient times. As a result, a TV usage log for a typical home TV tends to have a pattern that is influenced by the different user(s) watching and/or the time of the day/week. For example, the adults in a family may watch more news programs in the mornings, and the children in the family may watch more animated programs in the evenings and/or on the weekends.
Recommending TV programs to users based on their pattern of accessing similar programs is used in recommender systems. However, such systems do not provide recommendations based on temporal aspects of usage logs, and without a more in-depth identification of the type of programming a user likes to watch at different times.